<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i want you right here by sapphicnimueh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076478">and i want you right here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicnimueh/pseuds/sapphicnimueh'>sapphicnimueh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morgwen - Freeform, They're just so in love, but it's really mild, i just wanted to write something soft, merwaine (mentioned), summer dates, this is kind of self-indulgent i've been thinking of this idea for a long time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicnimueh/pseuds/sapphicnimueh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen turned so she was facing Morgana. Dark hair framed her pale face, the locks shining in the sun. Morgana’s eyes were closed, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. This was the most peaceful Morgana had looked in a long time and a surge of pride rushed through Gwen at the realization that she was what caused it.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Things were getting tense in the castle so Gwen takes Morgana somewhere special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen &amp; Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i want you right here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer in Camelot was beautiful. The sky was the most brilliant shade of blue anyone’s ever seen, a gentle breeze was always blowing through the streets, and chirping birds formed a chorus that brought smiles to everyone's faces. The grass was greener, water was fresher, flowers bloomed left and right. Summer in Camelot was Gwen’s favourite time of year.</p>
<p>Gwen peered out of Morgana’s window at the long grass surrounding the castle. The green was dotted with the reds and blues, the pinks and purples of the wildflowers that called Camelot’s meadows their home. Her gaze shifted to the forest surrounding the meadow and she got an idea as soon as Morgana walked into the room.</p>
<p>“Gwen? Is everything alright?” Morgana asked, walking up behind Gwen and placing her chin on her shoulder. </p>
<p>A smile made its way onto her face as she turned and wrapped her arms around Morgana’s waist. “Everything’s perfect.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Things were getting tense in the castle. Uther was being, well, he was being Uther. Arthur was more annoying than usual, spending hours training his knights for no apparent reason and then picking fights with Morgana every time she spoke. So it took very little convincing for Gwen to get Morgana out of the castle. </p>
<p>“Merlin suggested this place,” Gwen explained as she and Morgana raced away from the castle on a shared horse. “He told me that he and Gwaine go here when they’re hiding from Arthur. Or when they - you know, let’s not get into it.”</p>
<p>Morgana gave Gwen’s waist a small squeeze and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. “Well, Gwaine is quite the romantic, and if he thinks this mystery place is good enough for Merlin then I cannot wait to see it.”</p>
<p>Gwen simply smiled and watched as the grass surrounding them was replaced with dirt paths, moss, and tree trunks. Merlin had been kind enough to show Gwen the correct path to take so she could avoid getting lost when bringing Morgana.</p>
<p>She knew they were close when they came upon the river that runs through the forest. Gwen slowed the horse down to a walk and kept her gaze sharp so she didn’t miss the hidden path to their destination. When her eyes landed on the dense patch of trees to their left she gave out a small huff of pride: she had remembered where to go.</p>
<p>Gwen hopped off the horse and tied the reins to a low-hanging branch. She extended her hands to grasp Morgana’s hips as she dismounted. After pulling her close and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Gwen laced her fingers through Morgana’s and turned to lead her to their destination.</p>
<p>“Gwen? Are you sure this is the right place? It just looks like a bunch of trees to me.”</p>
<p>“Just wait,” Gwen laughed and kept walking forward through the trees. </p>
<p>Slowly the trees became less crowded and gave way to the most beautiful place either of them had ever laid their eyes on.</p>
<p>The trees formed a circle surrounding a meadow. Soft, lush grass brushed their ankles as they kicked their shoes off and felt the dirt beneath their feet. The gentle sound of running water greeted the two as they stepped further into the meadow, relishing the feel of the warm summer breeze rustling their hair and their skirts. Before she could take another step, Gwen was pulled into Morgana’s embrace.</p>
<p>“This is amazing!” Morgana exclaimed. Her smile lit up her face as she pulled back and looked into Gwen’s eyes. “It’s beautiful, Gwen.”</p>
<p>Pink rose to Gwen’s cheeks as she looked away briefly, “Well, I didn’t exactly stumble upon this place by myself. You should thank Merlin and Gwaine when we return to the castle.”</p>
<p>Her eyes returned to Morgana’s when two hands framed her face and pulled her in for a loving kiss.</p>
<p>“But it was your idea that brought us here in the first place.”</p>
<p>The two closed the space between them and locked lips once more.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Warm afternoon sun shone down on the two women lying in the grass together, hands and legs intertwined. Birds and butterflies flew above and around them, bringing smiles to their faces. </p>
<p>Gwen turned so she was facing Morgana. Dark hair framed her pale face, the locks shining in the sun. Morgana’s eyes were closed, the hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. This was the most peaceful Morgana had looked in a long time and a surge of pride rushed through Gwen at the realization that she was what caused it.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Morgana whispered, slowly opening her eyes and turning to face Gwen.</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Gwen said, smiling at her girlfriend. She sat up and stretched her arms out to the sides. Before she went to get up, Gwen placed her palm against Morgana’s sun-warmed cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth. “It’s good to see you relaxed.”</p>
<p>Morgana laughed softly as she joined Gwen on her feet. “It’s good to be relaxed.”</p>
<p>The two joined hands and made their way towards the small creek flowing through the meadow. Although the water was cold, Gwen and Morgana stepped in and let the water flow around their ankles. Morgana knelt down and cupped water in her hands. With a laugh, she dumped the water on top of Gwen’s head, earning a surprised look from the other. </p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Gwen challenged, kicking water onto Morgana’s dress and then moving backward out of Morgana’s reach. </p>
<p>Morgana quickly closed the distance and dropped another handful of water on Gwen’s head, soaking her hair and shoulders. </p>
<p>Before long, both women were laughing and drenched in water from the creek. </p>
<p>They moved to sit at the edge of the water. Morgana left her feet submerged while Gwen lay down, her head resting in Morgana’s lap. With the sun still beating down on them, Gwen closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>She awoke not ten minutes later to fingers brushing through her hair and Morgana smiling softly down at her. As Gwen began to sit up, Morgana held something out to show her girlfriend. </p>
<p>In Morgana’s hands was a crown made of flowers weaved together, and on her head was a matching one. The one she donned herself was made up of small white flowers and bigger orange ones, creating a beautiful contrast to her dark hair. Gwen’s crown was made up of a mix of light and dark pink flowers. With a regal flourish, Morgana placed the crown atop her head, brushing stray strands of brown hair behind her ear in the process.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Gwen commented, gazing fondly at the flowers in Morgana’s hair.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” Morgana replied with a loving look in her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss Gwen. </p>
<p>The two stayed in the meadow until the sun began to set. And when they returned to Camelot, Morgana, flowers still in her hair, sought out Merlin and Gwaine to personally thank them for sharing their secret spot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi :)</p>
<p>just some soft morgwen for you all. the end is a bit rushed, but thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!<br/>their flower crowns are made up of the lesbian flag colours btw :')</p>
<p>as always, come say hi on twitter @sapphicnimueh ! </p>
<p>*the title is from taylor swift's 'the lakes', feel free to give it a listen! i felt the serenity of the song's bridge fit the vibes of the fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>